


В кабине крестокрыла

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: В кабине крестокрыла тесно. Очень тесно.





	В кабине крестокрыла

– Клянусь звездами, Дэмерон, если ты еще шевельнешься, то в следующий раз полетишь со Снапом!

– В следующий? – Голос По звучал почти оскорбленно. – Ты на что намекаешь?

– Считаешь, ты в последний раз разбил свой крестокрыл? – фыркнула Джессика. – Ну-ну.

– Эй, побольше доверия!

– Это уже третий истребитель на моей памяти, который ты довел до непотребного состояния. Ты кошмар механиков, вот ты кто.

В кабине крестокрыла тесно. Очень тесно. Крестокрыл совсем не предназначен для перевозки пассажиров, но Черная эскадрилья дружно решила, что, если оставить По дожидаться шаттла, он вляпается еще во что-нибудь, поэтому теперь Джессика пыталась управлять истребителем, сидя у По на коленях, и это было очень, очень неудобно. 

Особенно, учитывая, что его ладони лежали у нее на талии.

Особенно, учитывая, как его дыхание щекотало ее щеку.

И будто специально, чтобы сделать все еще более неудобным, он снова пошевелился и уткнулся носом ей в шею.

– Дэмерон, я тебя предупредила...

– Да ладно, Джесс, – она кожей чувствовала, как он улыбается, – мы в гиперпространстве, что ты беспокоишься? Панель управления тебе не понадобится почти час.

Он поцеловал ее в шею, а потом сказал совершенно серьезно: 

– Джесс, если тебе не нравится, если ты против, только скажи.

Джессика мысленно прокляла его. Конечно, ей нравится. Она давно влюблена, совсем слегка, самую малость – они все немного влюблены в своего командира, даже Снап, она уверена – это не значит, что она готова броситься ему в объятья при первой возможности. Но трудно сказать «нет», когда он обнимает ее так, как иногда (совсем изредка!) ей хотелось, чтобы он обнял.

Кажется, она раздумывала слишком долго: По убрал руки настолько далеко, насколько возможно, дыхание исчезло с ее шеи:

– Извини. Извини, Джесс. Я думал…

И тогда она решилась. Перехватила его руку, стянула летную перчатку, прижала его ладонь к своей щеке.

– Я не против.

Развернуться в тесной кабине было почти нереальной задачей, но это того стоило.


End file.
